


Mi Querida Mina.

by cl4r1sl0p



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Carta de Vanessa a Mina, Episodio: T01E05 Penny Dreadful, Other, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl4r1sl0p/pseuds/cl4r1sl0p
Summary: Temporada 1, Episodio 5: Como Hermanas - Penny DreadfulQuerida Amiga, comencé estas cartas cuando me recupere de mi enfermedad.Esta carta la realice parte por este episodio y parte fanfic.
Relationships: Ethan Chandler & Vanessa Ives, Ethan Chandler/Vanessa Ives, Mina Harker/Vanessa Ives, The Demon (Penny Dreadful)/Vanessa Ives, Vanessa Ives & Peter Murray, Vanessa Ives - Relationship, Vanessa Ives/Sir Malcolm Murray, penny dreadful - Relationship, vanessa ives / mina murray





	Mi Querida Mina.

**Author's Note:**

> Versión en Ingles en mi Perfil.

Mi Querida Mina:  
Querida Amiga, comencé estas cartas cuando me recupere de mi enfermedad.  
Al principio, escribía una cada mes, después una cada semana y al final una al día, pronto, sin ninguna duda no haré otra cosa que escribirte, encadenando el final de una carta con el principio de la siguiente, en una cadena sin fin de palabras.  
Escribo con la esperanza de que un día puedas responderme y todo pueda volver a ser como antes… Anqué sé que es imposible.  
No recuerdo tristeza alguna en nuestra juventud. ¿Las hubo algina vez?, Querida Mina, ¿En el horizonte quizá?, ¿o todo era castillos de arena y playas a la orilla del mar? Tal pensamiento es ingenuo, lo sé. ¿Pero no lo son siempre los recuerdos?  
Vamos a intentar llegar lo más lejos posible… ¿Lo recuerdas?  
¿Alguna vez hubo dos familias tan unidas como las nuestras?, no recuerdo ningún día en el que la puerta entre nuestras casas estuviera cerrada.  
Hasta el día que se cerró para siempre…  
Aquellas fiestas de bienvenida son lo que más recuerdo, eran nuestras verdaderas vacaciones. Mis padres siempre eran bienvenidos a la mesa. Tu padre siempre regresaba con regalos para todos y quemaduras del sol de África, pero, lo que más excepcional de todo eran sus cuentos de aventuras, que no me cabe duda, que los adornaba para nuestros oídos. Los ojos de Peter se iluminaban, veía aquel futuro maravilloso que imaginaba junto a su padre.  
Pero a pesar de nuestro parentesco, querida Mina, no éramos parecidas. Los misterios de mi iglesia católica, eran ajenos tanto para ti como para tu familia.  
Si hubiera tenido más edad, me había fijado en más cosas. Debajo de las risas, debajo de toda aquella efusividad, en las conversaciones triviales, se notaba una especie de tensión, ¿verdad?, algo raro entre dos familias tan bien avenidas.  
No.  
Era más bien el presentimiento de algo. Como cuando gritas a un pozo y en el eco parece que hay algo oculto, más extraño.  
La madurez, quizá…  
Y aquella noche terrible, en aquella que todo sucedió, ¿en aquella cena hubo algo particularmente importante?  
No, no que recuerde.  
Sinceramente creí que me encontraría contigo y con Peter en la siguiente esquina de aquel laberinto de arbustos, gastándome una broma.  
Mi madre y tu padre.  
Fue algo más allá de la simple impresión, lo pecaminoso, el acto prohibido, todo a la vez. Lo disfruté.  
Ya en mi habitación algo me susurraba. Escuché.  
Quizá siempre estuvo ahí, esa cosa, mi demonio interior o en mi espalda, esperando que me diera la vuelta.  
Nunca te he contado lo que vi, ¿cómo podría?, no había ninguna necesidad de que crecieras tan rápido, no lo habrías soportado o eso me decía a mí misma, o capaz disfrutaba del secreto, como un pecado oculto. Pero en mi hubo un cambio, siempre recordaría aquella noche en el laberinto.  
Quizás siempre estuvieron ahí, los pequeños actos de maldad, inofensivos por supuesto, algo que cualquier niña haría, me repetía que no eran más que travesuras.  
Pero sabía que eran algo más, por supuesto que sí…  
Y a medida que crecíamos, y tú te volviste más bella, no tuve ninguna duda de que tú encontrarías primero a un caballero con bigote elegante. Un joven oficial galante, que hermosa pareja hacían.  
Fue en la época en la que Peter se dejó aquella barba ridícula.  
Observé como florecía tu noviazgo con el Capitán Branson. Todos los avances y retrocesos.   
Siempre pensé que era la más fuerte de las dos, pero en ese aspecto, tú fuiste más fuerte. ¿Cómo no iba a quedar enamorado?  
Creo que en aquella mesa marcaste tu futuro. De repente habló de la India y vi como partías.  
¿Cuándo volvería a verte?  
¿No estaba la india demasiado lejos? ¿Qué haría? ¿Casarme con Peter?  
Dios como te envidiaba, quizá hasta te odiase…  
¿Cómo era posible que siendo siempre tan dócil y complaciente, fueras a disfrutar de las aventuras más maravillosas antes que yo?  
Sabias lo que era el amor, el que un hombre te tocara, mientras que yo, la más valiente de las dos, no sabía nada de la vida.  
La charla de Peter en el laberinto esa tarde no alivio mi interior, me decía que tu prometido seria el marido perfecto para ti, aunque como a mí, no le agradaba la idea de que te vayas a la India porque hacía mucho calor allí, me reí y le pregunte ¿Cómo creía que será África? -por el calor- pero él solo evadió el tema.  
Lo mismo hacia tu padre cada vez que Peter le preguntaba. Por mi parte yo le sugerí que dejara de insistir, aunque sabía que era su sueño y no se iba a dar por vencido.  
También sé que lo hace para no decepcionar a tu padre, Peter me lo recalcaba siempre, que nunca fue el hijo que tu padre quería que sea, siempre enfermo, negado en todos los deportes.  
Entonces me dijo: -Necesitaba a alguien más como...  
Lo interrumpí preguntando -¿yo?- a lo que él solo respondió con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa tímida que ya conocemos y me hizo caer en la cuenta de algo, ¿algo que negaba? Me dijo: -Cuando me vaya estarás sola, estarás triste.  
En ese momento mis mecanismos de defensa hicieron lo único que podía… besarlo, chocar nuestros labios, mi primer beso con un hombre, fue horrible, el rechazo que tuve de su parte, yo ya sabía que no era correspondida; Peter se excusó y se fue.  
Si pudiera volver atrás, correría tras él y le diría; - no te vayas, no te vayas a África, nunca sobrevivirás eres débil, hermosamente débil, Peter. Te amo por tu debilidad.  
Porque en ese instante, Mina, vi el futuro claro…  
Aquella noche intenté rezar, Dios no me respondió, pero alguien más lo hizo.  
Y me dijo: -Pronto, hija mía, qué diversión tendremos.

Nunca serías más feliz que ese fin de semana, a la mañana siguiente estarías casada, una noche más como la Srta. Mina Murray, antes de convertirte en la Sra. De Charles Branson.  
No parecía importante perder tu identidad. Quizá ya lo hice yo por ti.  
Esa misma noche, ese demonio interior podríamos decir que se apodero de mí, estoy segura de que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero a la vez me pregunto ¿Si él no hubiera estado allí? ¿El demonio se había empeñado a lograrlo cueste lo que cueste? ¿Hubiera hecho eso que marcó un antes y un después en nuestras vidas, mi querida Mina?   
Lleve a tu prometido al cuarto donde disecábamos animales en nuestra juventud temprana, él me siguió, ¿acaso confiaba en mí?  
Estaba sorprendido, se nota que no le habías contado nuestra actividad, le mostré a Ariel, el águila la cual yo hice, le conté el truco que use para crear su realismo en los ojos, luego de eso ya no era yo…  
Solo recuerdo ver tu cara al darte cuenta que tu prometido y tú hermana, tu mejor amiga, yo. Estábamos en pleno acto sexual, recuerdo que yo no podía dejar de mirarte y como él no paraba…  
Al otro día él se fue igual que tu inocencia, igual que nuestra amistad; años de confianza, años de hermandad.  
Quise ir a hablar contigo, contarte o que paso, tratar de arreglar las cosas, aunque en el fondo sabía que ya nada tenía arreglo. Mi madre intento detenerme, ya sabía que todo era culpa mía ¿o no? No lo sabía.  
En ese momento le reproche a mi madre que sabía lo de ella con tu padre, me aleje de ella y fui a tu búsqueda. Al llegar a la puerta que conectaba nuestras casas, tu padre me estaba esperando, pedí verte; él no me dejo, pero luego me dijo algo que nunca en mi vida olvidare. –Siempre pensé que mis viajes acabarían con mi familia, por estar lejos tanto tiempo, mi desconsideración… nunca imagine que sería una niña cruel.  
Cerró la puerta, esa puerta que por años estuvo abierta.  
Sentía que las lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro, viendo como Sir Malcolm se alejaba y por lo tanto tú también lo hacías.  
El camino a mi casa fue duro, sentía que el mundo se acababa, de un momento a otro me sentí muy mal y todo se volvió oscuro.   
Cuando llegó la enfermedad, fue absoluta, no era consiente de casi nada. Los doctores no podían explicarlo. Porque era inexplicable.  
Tenía días en los que todo era caos y otros todo calma.  
Uno de esos días en los que no podía ni hablar por el dolor físico que tenía, eran los días de calma, aunque en realidad no sabíamos si eran los mejores o los peores, no tenía apetito, mi madre, mi pobre madre intentaba fallidamente darme de comer, ese día me conto un par de cosas entre ellas que los doctores estaban casi seguros que mi enfermedad no era epilepsia y lo que tenía –como ya mencione- no sabían lo que tenía, lo cual eso hacia enfadarla, ella me amaba, podía sentirlo, era su única hija. Luego paso de la furia al llanto cuando menciono que los especialistas le dijeron que podría ser mi cerebro, algo dentro de mí.  
Luego de eso me conto que te habías ido, que a no querías estar allí, me dijo que era mejor que no habláramos de eso, pero en ese momento es el que di todo por perdido, yo no dije nada, estaba inmóvil no podía hablar no tenía fuerzas.   
Me conto que tus padres no querían hablar con ellos y por ende mis padres con los tuyos, por más que lo intentasen, cuando lo intento no fue bienvenida.  
Realmente me dolió mucho el desprecio que sentí al ver como culpaban a mis padres de algo que la única responsable siempre fui yo, las cosas cambiaron mucho en tan poco tiempo.  
Mi madre sufría mi calvario tanto como yo, entendía menos que los médicos, tenía una hija en una cama, sedada, que no comía ni hablaba. Me dijo que íbamos a ir a consultar a un especialista en Londres, me adorno la ida diciendo que un cambio de aires nos haría bien, venía bien hasta que menciono que cerca del lugar donde nos hospedaríamos había una clínica, la cual era muy conocida por tratar mujeres con trastornos mentales, a lo que respondí -Un manicomio- la mire – no soy estoy loca, madre. No soy infeliz. Deberías dejarme morir- en ese momento mi querida mina, era todo lo que anhelaba. Mi madre quebró en llanto.

Viajamos a Londres, pero la verdad es que recuerdo pocas cosas de lo que sucedió.  
Por tener inusuales esfuerzos físicos –los cuales mu madre le marco que no lo eran- me diagnosticaron: Histeria de Naturaleza Psicosexual.  
Los tratamientos consistieron en narcóticos e hidroterapia por etapas, ya que el agua fría comprime la circulación hacia el cerebro reduciendo así el metabolismo y la actividad motora.  
Mi madre pregunto qué pasaba si eso no funcionaba, si no funcionaba ese tratamiento, a lo que el doctor respondió que si no veía mejoras estaba la opción quirúrgica.  
Y ahí hable por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado diciendo- si, hagamos eso.  
Luego no recuerdo más solo sé que el doctor solicito quedarse a solas conmigo, fuero lo peor, tuve un brote y quede internada en ese espantoso lugar donde nunca es de día ni de noche, donde no había ventanas y si salías era muerto o con un trauma motriz o psicológico peor.  
Recuerdo algún que otro tratamiento, como el de la bañadera con agua y hielo, mucho hielo. Por más que gritara o llorara, los tratamientos no se interrumpían, la mayoría del tiempo estaba sedada, dormida o no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.   
Como te vuelvo a repetir esos cinco meses fueron duros, no recuerdo ni la mitad de las cosas.  
Otro tratamiento el cual me ponían contra una pared fría y me ataban de las manos como Cristo en la cruz, mientras con una manguera industrial me tiraban agua fría.  
Intente mentir, intente infringir ser quien ellos quería que fuera.  
Pero solo logre que me amordazaran para que no gritara, el chaleco de fuerza, la soledad, lo único quería es que todo se acabara.  
Los tratamientos no cesaron en ningún momento, no estaban dando resultados, yo sabía que no lo harían, entonces no tuvieron más opción que la cirugía.  
Me cortaron el cabello, me raparon, todo era horrible, yo sentía que mi Dios me había abandonado, solo me quedaba esperar la muerte.  
Luego todo fue nulo, perdí la noción totalmente, la cirugía llevo un par de horas, luego de eso no recuerdo más nada.  
Sé que unas semanas después volví a mi casa, pero era obvio que no había funcionado, una noche, otra que nunca olvidare.  
Peter fue a mi casa para despedirse, por fin había convencido a tu padre, para pueda ir con él a África. Hacía meses que mis padres no tenían noticias de los tuyos. Pidió verme y mi madre lo dejo, ella sabía que capaz me haría bien verlo, le aconsejo que me hablar, yo no podía hablar, no podía moverme estaba en un estado nulo. Le pidió permiso a mi madre si podía sentarse a mi lado, una vez así se me acerco y me dijo la buena noticia, que se iba a África, que por fin tendría la aventura que tanto anhelaba y de la que siempre hablábamos. Estaba tan entusiasmado…  
Lo único que pude lograr decirle es que debería haberme besado aquella vez en el laberinto de arbustos; le pedí que me besara, lo hizo pero sabía que lo hacía por lastima.  
Y en ese momento lo vi, volví a ver el futuro, lo sentí tan claro, más claro que antes y se lo dije.-Vas a morir allá, vas a morir allá.- Luego perdí la noción.  
Los acontecimientos de esa noche no podían empeorar, pero lo hicieron.  
Recuerdo la figura de tu padre, aunque sabía que no era él, ¿estaba delirando? Claro que no. No se poner en palabras lo que en realidad pasó, solo puedo decir que me deje llevar y que eso tuvo la peor consecuencia.  
Mi madre, ella no debió subir a mi habitación, no debió estar al pendiente de mi esa noche.  
Siempre me voy a culpar por su muerte, es algo de lo que nunca me personare.

Mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo después de eso… me culpaba, por más que no lo decía.   
El falleció unos años después. Ese mismo días, después del su funeral, decidí ir a caminar a la playa que íbamos cuando éramos niñas, por más que el día no estuviese para ello, pero tú ya lo sabes mi querida Mina. ¿Acaso lo recuerdas?  
Fue en ese lugar donde nos reencontramos, donde te comunicaste conmigo para pedirme ayuda, me personaste diciendo que todo pecado que he cometido había sido perdonado con el sufrimiento que viví, a lo que respondí que era más del que merecía pero no me podía perdonar todos los pecados que cometí.  
Fue allí que me contaste que te habías contraído matrimonio, un abogado, que era buen hombre y te amaba su nombre era Jonathan Harker. Yo me alegre mucho por ti. Luego mencionaste a Peter que había muerto no hace mucho, como yo ya había predicho, pero, lo que me hizo dar cuenta de todo fue lo dijiste a continuación. –Si tan solo hubieras corrido tras él, ese día en el laberinto, te hubieras aferrado a él, lo amabas por su debilidad. Al principio pensé que él te había llegado a contar algo, pero luego comprendí que lo sabias porque habías entrado en mi mente.  
Sin entender y para confirmar lo que realmente estaba pasando, desconcertada te pregunte como era que sabias eso. Tus ojos se enrojecieron y hablaste del amo.  
Eras tú, pero también era él. Me contaste su pedido y luego eras tú de nuevo, mi inocente Mina, me pediste ayuda, que te salvara la vida, que te salvara de él.  
Unos años después, los cuales pase tratando de buscar una manera de ayudarte como me lo pediste, tuve la obligación de ir en busca de tu padre a Londres, la noche estaba lluviosa, espere empapada bajo la lluvia, rezando para que él aceptara recibirme.  
Allí me entere que él también te estaba buscando, le conté de nuestro encuentro y me confeso que hubo una época en la que le hubiese gustado matarme, pero como ahora le era útil para llegar a ti no lo iba hacer. Me hizo saber que nunca me perdonara por lo que le hice a su familia. Sus palabras fueron.-al perdón búscalo en tu iglesia romana, aquí no encontraras nada de eso.  
Lo confronte preguntándole.-¿acaso usted se imagina por todo lo que yo pase? ¿Cómo cree que fue todo para mí? Porque para mí fue una violación imperdonable que me ha marcado de para toda la vida.  
Me levante dispuesta a irme, mientras caminaba a la entrada le dije que él no conocía nada sobre la sangre, que nunca realmente había caminado entre cadáveres y que no solo he visto eso, si no más, cosas que las personas normales llamarían pesadillas.  
Le dije que era un hombre débil, detestable, lujurioso y presumido, me dijo que no sabía nada de lo que él había vivido en África, le pregunte ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de la muerte si nunca la viviste en carne propia?  
Ya en la puerta me dijo. –Entonces hablemos de ella juntos.  
Le ofrecí ayudarlo a buscarte y cuando lo logremos me iría, y seguiría adelante.  
Sir. Malcolm me dio hospedaje en su casa, una cama y comisa, me dejo quedarme aquí con el único propósito de cuando tu vinieras yo me fuera. Ahora momentáneamente esta era mi casa.  
No espero exculpación de tu parte, mi culpa es mía y cargaré con ella, es mi presente y mi futuro. Me he maldecido más allá de esta corta vida mía, pero no descansaré hasta que estés a salvo. No tengo otro propósito en la vida.  
Siempre te amaré.  
Tu Querida Amiga, Vanessa.

P.D: Tu padre te ama mucho y haría lo que fuera para salvarte, pero, yo te amo de una manera distinta. Te amo lo suficiente como para matarte.


End file.
